To Live Shop and Dance In Beverly Hills
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: In This Sequel to 'Totally Sailor Moon' The Spies and Sailor Scouts enjoy a day at the Beverly Hills Mall


Sailor Moon is not Mine it Belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Also Totally Spies is not Mine it Belongs To Marathon

To Live Shop And Dance In Beverly Hills

by Tuxedodude

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Beverly Hills. Sam Clover and Alex were enjoying a little shopping at the Beverly Hills Mall along with their new friends the Sailor Scouts. It was a celebration of sorts as they had helped them defeat Tim Scam who almost ruined Whoops reputation with a deadly mind control formula. But that was all in the past. Now the only thing on their minds was to shop, shop, shop. "Oh I like that dress." Serena said with stars in her eyes. "And those shoes over there would go great with them." The other Scouts just sighed as Serena started to make a scene."WOW LOOK AT THAT PURSE IGOTTA HAVE IT, IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!." It was a little more embarrassing because everyone in the mall understood what Serena said. because Sam had decided that it would be a good idea for the Scouts to wear the universal translators so that they would be able to communicate with everyone around them. "Serena." Raye Scolded her. "You're making an idiot of yourself." Serena was just lost in her own little world. "But those purses." Jupiter just grabbed her by the shoulders. "Breath Serena, clam down a bit." Serena was apologetic. "I'm sorry guys, it's that whenever I go shopping I lose control." Alex looked around. "Speaking of losing control, where's Mina"

Mina was just standing outside the arcade, there were some games she had never seen before and she was just curious to try them out. "Wicked cool, I gotta get me some tokens." She headed for the token machine and took out a bill and tried to get some tokens. But the machine would not accept her money. "What the" she kept on trying over and over with no success. "This machine must be busted or something." She went to another one but she got the same result. "These machines are so annoying." she angrily thought as she went to go look for an attendant. "Sir" she asked as she managed to find someone. "Something must be wrong with the token machines." I keep trying to but in a bill and they won't work." the attended gave her a puzzled look. "That can't be he responded" These machines were working fine all day." They walked over to yet another machine. "Now give me the bill and we'll see what's wrong." Mina handed the bill to her and the attended just looked at the strange currency. "I'm sorry young lady, but these machine only accept U.S. Currency." Mina just blushed in embarrassment, she had forgotten that she was in America. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." she rushed off to see if her new American friends could lend her some money.

Amy was of course in a bookstore. She felt like a child with new toys as she saw all those books full of information just waiting to be read. She picked the latest copy of Advances College Physics And started to read it. A girl with long black hair walked up and stared at her. "May I help you" Amy asked. "Why on earth are you reading that, are you like a brain or something" Amy just gave her a strange look. "I don't understand" the black haired girl gave a strange laugh that made Amy's skin crawl. "And you think you can understand advanced physics." Amy started to feel hurt and slowly placed the book back. "Now why don't you just run along and go to those beginner kiddie books over there." the rude girl said. Amy just left the book store. She was never insulted that badly before, not even by a youma.

Serena was sitting on a bench enjoying a frozen yougrt that Clover had bought her. "So what do you think of Beverly Hills so far." Clover asked. Serena just smiled. "I love it, I wish I never had to leave." Lita agreed. "Yeah I love all those restaurants around here they serve such fancy food." Mina walked up to them with an anxious look on her face. "Sam, Clover, Alex, you wouldn't happen to have any U.S. currency, there's a cool arcade that has all these amazing games that I've just got to try out. Serena quickly stood up. "Arcade...where" Sam just couldn't help but give a little giggle. "Here you go you two." and she handed them each five dollars. "Arigato" they both said as they bowed to her and skipped off like little kindergartners. "Are those two always like that." Raye just sighed. "All the time unfortunately." Amy walked up and sat down next to them silently. "So Amy find any good books" Asked Sam who was fascinated by her intelligence, but Amy just gave a weak smile. "Amy is everything okay" Asked a concerned Clover. "Because you promised you'd help me study for my Biology test." Sam just gave her an Evil stare."Not now Clover." Clover just felt herself shrink. "Sorry." she apologized. Alex was also curious. "Did something happened at the bookstore" Amy just looked at them. "It's nothing really. Raye and Lita, who had known her longer then anybody next to Serena of course could tell when their friend was hurt. "Come on Amy, tell us what happened" Lita pleaded. "Well..." Amy finally admitted. "...there was this girl at the bookstore who was quite rude to me, she made me feel so...well small." Clover started to get a little angry. "What did the little darling look like." She demanded, but she had a pretty good idea who it might be. Amy continued. "Well she had long black hair, but not as long as Raye's I'd say it was just a tad bit shorter that Sam's oh and she had this annoying laugh that would make even Tim Scam shudder." The three spies knew right away who it was. "MANDY" the three said in unison. "You know her" Amy asked. "I wish we didn't." Sam said. "Yeah she can be such a pain." Clover agreed. Alex also had to say something about her. "If you had to look up the word obnoxious in the dictionary, her picture would be there." Lita just gave an evil smile. "I'd really like to meet this Mandy girl." Amy just looked at each of them. "Please I don't want to cause any trouble." Alex just reassured her. "Don't worry about a thing girlfriend, we've handled Mandy many times before." Amy felt a little better. "Thank you." she told them.

Serena and Mina meanwhile were busy enjoying themselves in the arcade. Serena was playing a racing game while Mina was busy playing the claw machine. As Mina managed to get a hold of a small studded bear, she didn't notice that the brunette that had just hurt Amy's feelings earlier walked up behind her. "BOO" she yelled which caused her to lose her beloved prise."What is your problem" Mina growled. "I wanted that bear." the girl just gave that annoying laugh. "Give it up." There is no way your getting that bear, because I want it." Mina just looked her in eye. "Since when" The girl just gave her a smirk. "Since you wanted it." Mina just wanted to tear her apart, but being in another country she wanted to set a good example. "Look I don't know who you are, but I'm only telling you once, just back off." The girl just gave a little laugh as she headed for a dancing machine. Suddenly the spies and the rest of the scouts walked up. "Hey Mina" Sam said. So how are you enjoying the arcade" Mina just sighed, it would be more fun if that annoying little black haired witch wasn't around. "It looks like Mandy's been causing trouble here." Clover saw Mandy. "I'll handle her." Suddenly a guy in a black robe stood in front of her. "No one may bother the mistress of the dance unless you are going to challenge her." Clover just looked annoyed. "I don't want to challenge her, I just want to tell her off." Alex sighed as she tried to explain to Clover. "Forget it Clover you know what the rule is, as long as Mandy is the Mistress of the Dance." She's just gonna keep on being rude to everyone she meets. Raye looked confused. "Mistress of the Dance" Sam started to explain. "You see some time back There was this girl, Stella Jones, she was the top dancer on this machine. Until Mandy came along and blew her away. Clover continued. "And ever since then no one has come even close to beating her." Ales then finished up. "And it has gone to her head, she used to be annoying, now she's super annoying to anyone who meets her." Amy then went into thought. "Are you saying that until someone defeats her, she's going to be very rude." Clover just shook her head. "I don't know about her stopping being rude to everyone, but it would sure be a humiliation." she just stoop there staring angrily towards Mandy's direction. "But not even we could beat her, and she never lets us forget us." The other Scouts just smiled and looked at each other. The spies then got a chilling look at the way the scouts were smiling like there were up to something evil. "Lita, go get Serena." Mina finally said.

Serena continued to play her racing game until she crashed and ran out of time. "Shoot" She reached for another Token but then noticed they were all gone. "OUT" she said angrily. Maybe If I ask nicely Sam will give me more money." Lita quickly rushed up. Serena there's someone who wants to play against you in the dancing machine." Serena just looked annoyed. "Not now, I have to find Sam so she can give me more money to continue playing the racing game." "But Serena you don't understand she hurt Amy's feelings." Serena eyes fired up. "Take me to her."

Lita quickly rushed up with Serena and stared at the guy in the black robe. "Okay big guy, we have a challenger for the Mistress of The Dance" The big guy just bowed. "Very well, you may proceed." "Who is this guy anyway." Asked Raye. "Don't mind him" Answered Clover. "That's just Mandy's cousin, she Appointed him as the guardian of the machine." "Strange country " whispered Raye to herself.

"Mistress Mandy, we have another one who wishes to challenge you." Mandy just laughed that annoying laugh. Serena just stared at her. "Nice impersonation of a hyena." Mandy just looked at her with a cold stare. "How dare you, I will crush you in this competition so that you will feel shame for the rest of your days." Serena turned to Clover. "She's weird" Clover just sighed "Tell me about it." Serena cracked her knuckles. "Okay then lets get this over with. " And with that the competition began.

UP UP DOWN LEFT

RIGHT RIGHT LEFT LEFT

Of course it started simple enough, Mandy and Serena kept at pace with each other.

UP UP UP UP

LEFT RIGHT

The arrows kept getting faster and faster the two girls were neck and neck a crowd started forming around them.

UP

LEFT

LEFT

DOWN

Suddenly Mandy could feel herself getting tired, how is it possible that this strange girl she has never seen before keep up with her when no one else could. She had to take a quick glance at Serena. Serena just closed her eyes and gave her a little wave and a smile. "It can't be." Serena just yawned as she continued to dance away.

UP DOWN LEFT RIGHT

DOWN LEFT RIGHT RIGHT

It was no use there was now way she was gonna keep up with that bun head girl, she finally gave up. "Okay I give I give." The three spies just stood there with their mouths wide opened. "How in the world did she keep up with her." "Serena won first place in Japan's dance machine competition." Mina answered. "Yeah, she may be a klutz and many thing but she's a natural at this." Raye added as Serena just looked annoyed. "HEY" The crowd simply started yelling. "ALL HAIL THE NEW MISTRESS OF THE DANCE" Mandy just fell to her knees. "I lost, but how" Serena just looked at her. "You lost because you are such a big jerk, why don't you try and be more nicer to people, you'll find it that people will start to respect you." Mandy just stood up. "Sorry not my style." and with that she just walked off as she laughed. "She makes my ears hurt." Serena thought.

So for the rest of the day, the eight friends continued to enjoy themselves until evening came. "Well it looks likes it's time for us to get home." Serena said. The spies felt a little sad that it was time to say goodbye. "Do you think we could hang out again like this again someday" Alex asked. "Of course, we can come by and visit anytime when we're not fighting youmas or you're not saving the world." Lita responded. "Now remember, just study those notes I made you and you should do fine on the test." Amy told Clover. "Thanks your my hero." Clover gave Amy a tight hug. "Can't breath...need air." "Oops sorry." Clover said as she quickly let go of Amy. Sam started to tear up. "I'm gonna miss you guys." The spies and the scouts just started at each other and were about ready to give out a big group hug until the floor opened up and swallowed up the spies. "Looks like their going on another mission." Raye said. "Should we help them" asked an excited Lita. Serena just gave a small smile. "Nah, they can handle it just fine without us." Then the scouts went somewhere where they wouldn't be noticed and transformed. "Let's go home." They each held their hands and formed a circle. "SAILOR TELEPORT" So after their big adventures with the spies, the girls said farewell to their new friends from Beverly Hills.

END

Well there you have it, please reiview and let me know what you thought of it. For now I think I'll take a little break from writing to clear my head a bit as well to have a chance to enjoy other peoples stories on this site. But don't worry I will be back.

TILL NEXT TIME


End file.
